pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Guild of Deals/Things that annoy me
sup --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 00:14, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Tax Cuts. I agree. I still don't understand why people are so pissy about Obama's stimulus plan even after sooooo many experts have come out and said that it is the most sound thing they've seen in a while. Hell even my dad, who's a hardcore republican, backs it now. And tax cuts? To solve a national deficit? What? I'm sorry people, Reganomics may have been a beautifully egalitarian idea, but it didn't work and wont work now. Why? Because Americans are selfish fucks (including me). 00:17, 4 March 2009 ::Get the banks under government control. FrostytheAdmin 13:33, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::Let Crow run the banks. Better yet, just give him all your fucking money and let's forget the whole financial company crap. - 13:38, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I guess you can't have financial issues if you don't have finance. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 13:49, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::::You're right about tax cuts. The only thing that this country can do to keep up its GDP is government spending. The consumers and producers are cutting back, so in order to ensure continued growth, the government must spend a lot of cash. It's the financially sound thing to do. 14:39, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Giving me all the money would indeed be the best option, as I would distribute it fairly, giving none to the faggots, and lots to the goodies :> --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 19:38, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::But then you'd be Crowels McTreasurySecretary. And you'd have to move to America, both of which would be tragedies. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 23:13, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::How much money would you give me crow ## Rawrawr Dinosaur 23:15, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::hello im infestedhydralisk Hydra 23:17, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Enough to get GTA 4, 40 ounces, and a few lines of coke :> --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 23:27, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::@Guild, no I wouldn't, I am Crow. I am omnipresent. I would remove all of those who I deem not worthy, which would be basically everybody in the world. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 23:28, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::am i worthy enough? Hydra 23:29, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::id vote for u Hydra 23:30, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::40 ounces of skunk, tac, pollum, afghan, or what crow D: Also, will you buy me a watermelon farm where i can work my nig slaves to the ground and if they eat a single bit of watermelon i put them into my dungeon (which you also buy?) Rawrawr Dinosaur 23:30, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Also, will you establish GBP as international currency and anyone who is caught holding illicit other tender (such as usd) will be shot on sight? Rawrawr Dinosaur 23:31, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Skunk rawr, sorry for not specifying earlier :<. And yes, I suppose you can have a watermelon farm and a dungeon. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 23:32, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Okay :> --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 23:32, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::can i have my own base/army? =o Hydra 23:34, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::nrWun strong banker : > Rawrawr Dinosaur 23:34, 15 March 2009 (UTC) O, i will also be requiring a huge castle named Castle Rawrenstein. Then i think thats it : > Rawrawr Dinosaur 23:35, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Okay, you can have this castle, as long as the people who serve you speak in a Geordie accent though, it is a very cute mcaccent --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 23:43, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I will also make a giant guest room for when you come to stay over, with the entire of bradford inside it, just incase you get homesick from yorkshire. Tab may also come into this guest room, as he is nrWun bradford, and the only person ever to live in bradford to be excluded from permanent residence in the room. Rawrawr Dinosaur 23:45, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::Can we play games in this guest room? Like pin the tail on the donkey. And can we have sleepovers and play pass the parcel and many other fun games. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 23:47, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::How about pass the insanely large pile of £100 notes? Since you have all the money in the world. Rawrawr Dinosaur 23:49, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I think that would be a good idea, but perhaps instead of passing the pile of notes. The prize could be wrapped up in £100 notes and we have to rip them off to get to it, because wasting £10000 to get to a pack of colouring crayons is amazing. Also I think we should have a bonfire in the back garden of your castle with all other currencies. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 23:52, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::o can i join yes? Hydra 00:02, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Sorry but you have to know where the secret portal is to get to my castle Rawrawr Dinosaur 00:04, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::wasnt that the one under ur bed? Hydra 00:05, 16 March 2009 (UTC) end/audit the fed, ect. skakid9090 19:04, 15 March 2009 (UTC) DS inorite, i have 2 NDS and now they are coming with v3.0 -_- Hydra 14:35, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::You misspelled "buy" twice in your Bad Spelling section. lol. [[User:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Rawfle Rawketz']] AKA [[User_talk:My Roflrockets Go Pewpew|'Pancakes']] 18:03, 7 April 2009 (UTC)